<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Sponge Cake by ProustPerfume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923563">Strawberry Sponge Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume'>ProustPerfume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cake, Fluff, Hinata is gay, M/M, thats it, tsukishima is Tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProustPerfume/pseuds/ProustPerfume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person B getting up in the middle of the night to make a snack and accidentally waking up Person A because they didn't stop the microwaves obnoxious beeping in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Sponge Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Beep! Beep! Beep! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shit!” </em>
</p>
<p>That’s what Tsukishima heard at approximately three in the morning.</p>
<p>School had started only about a month ago and, quite frankly, it was already kicking his ass, so being woken up in the middle of the night when he had class just a few hours later (he was an idiot for signing up for early morning classes, he knew that now), was definitely not something he ever needed in his life. More than a little annoyed, he threw his covers off with a grumble and looked for his slippers.</p>
<p>When he went into the kitchen he really didn’t expect to see his roommate squatting on the counter, attacking their still beeping microwave.</p>
<p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” His roommate literally jumped and Tsukishima would’ve been worried he was going to hit his head on the ceiling if he hadn’t been beating their poor microwave a second earlier.</p>
<p>“T-Tsukishima, hi!” was his roommates panicked response.</p>
<p>His roommate, Hinata Shoyo. Hinata was… a strange one, to say the least. They barely knew each other, their class and work schedules being almost completely opposite, but if someone asked, what he could say about his roommate were three things; he was loud, he was surprisingly tidy, and he was a klutz.</p>
<p>When they first met, Tsukishima had gotten to their dorm later than the other, handling some of his school finances, and within seconds of walking into their dorm, something felt off. When he found Hinata, he was in the middle of their living room singing horribly as he danced to some game on a tv screen (apparently, setting up his entertainment system as the very first thing in his new dorm was something <em>very important</em>, he explained later) while some meaning looking guy sat on the couch, throwing popcorn at him and laughing.</p>
<p>When Hinata saw Tsukishima who saw how silly he was being, he slipped on literally nothing but carpet and fell directly onto his ass, letting out an embarrassing cry of pain, making his friend laugh at him even more.</p>
<p>With an entirely red face he turned to Tsukishima and smiled a little. “Hi, I’m your new roommate!”</p>
<p>Needless to say, Tsukishima knew his time at the dorm was going to be anything but peaceful as long as he lived with this klutz.</p>
<p>Said klutz was now standing on the floor like a normal human being and holding the crime weapon, a familiar, beat-up looking wooden spoon that Tsukishima was pretty sure his mom sneaked into his kitchen supplies without informing him, behind his back as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. When Tsukishima met him with an unamused stare all he said was, “I can explain.”</p>
<p>Not really caring for his explanation, honestly, and knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep anyway, Tsukishima sighed and walked towards the cupboard directly behind Hinata where the mugs were. When he approached him, Hinata squeaked like some frightened animal, as if Tsukishima were going to hit him or something, but he fell very silent when Tsukishima indirectly caged him in to pull down a coffee mug.</p>
<p>As Tsukishima went about the routine of making coffee, Hinata’s eyes followed him around the kitchen the entire time. When the coffee started to drip, Tsukishima muttered without even looking at the other, body longing for caffeine, “Could you stop staring at me, it’s freaking me out.”</p>
<p>Again with the squeak, Hinata moved his eyes frantically to completely avoid Tsukishima being in his field of vision.</p>
<p>Now Tsukishima was getting annoyed. He was way too tired for this and this guy was being completely ridiculous. “You can look at me, for christ sake, just don’t <em>stare</em> at me. It’s rude.”</p>
<p>“R-right!” Tsukishima sighed again. This guy was way too nervous for his own good, it’s not like Tsukishima was going to fight him or anything.</p>
<p>“You’re not even a little curious as to what I was doing on the counter hitting our microwave with a spoon?”</p>
<p>He pondered for a single second before he turned and looked Hinata directly in the eye. “No.” His eyes flitted to the microwave to the right of Hinata’s head, which just barely reached the bottom of the device, and realized it was still beeping. Sometime between his almost drunken tiredness and innate need to get coffee running through his veins, his brain blocked out the annoying beeping sound, shielding him from having to deal with this stupidity on a conscious level, he supposed.</p>
<p>With no words he stood directly in front of Hinata again, who gulped at his height. He was quite a bit taller, he realized, and how small the other was would’ve been cute, but Tsukishima couldn’t even remember what pajamas he was wearing let alone dissect the attractiveness of his tiny roommate, so he let the thought come and go effortlessly. Then, while maintaining eye contact, he brought his index finger up, Hinata’s intense eyes concentrating so hard on his hand, and pressed the cancel button right next to the other’s head, delicious silence filling the air.</p>
<p>With a smirk he looked at Hinata’s astonished and also for some reason slightly aggravated face and turned back around to finish making his coffee.</p>
<p>“Hey, I loosened it for you!”</p>
<p>Tsukishima genuinely laughed at that, a loud laugh right from his stomach that he couldn’t ever recall having laughed before, and it made Hinata go silent in horror (and attraction because damn his laugh was nice, but, anyways). “<em>Loosened</em> it?” He questioned in complete disbelief at what he was hearing. “It’s a film of plastic over a button, there’s absolutely <em>nothing</em> to loosen!”</p>
<p>Hinata made an annoyed face and looked away, his lips jutting out slightly in a pout. “Yeah, well, I still loosened it for you, okay.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima just snorted. “Yeah, okay, whatever you say, shrimp.” He took a sip of his coffee as he ignored Hinata’s indignant sputtering.</p>
<p>“You think you being tall makes you <em>so hot</em>, Tsukishima, but I’m here to tell you that’s not the reason!”</p>
<p>Tsukishima gave him an evil grin and Hinata felt goosebumps run up and down his body. “Oh? What’s the reason, then?”</p>
<p>“W-what?” “What’s the reason I’m so hot?” Tsukishima mocked. “If it’s not because I’m tall, then what’s the reason?”</p>
<p>Hinata turned a brilliant shade of red and a feeling of accomplishment covered Tsukishima, knowing that he was the one that made him like that.</p>
<p>“S-shut up, Jerkyshima…” It was weak and they both knew it. Hinata slid down to the floor and clutched his knees, hiding his face in them to spare himself of at least <em>some</em> embarrassment.</p>
<p>Tsukishima laughed again and Hinata heard the sound of him moving around the kitchen, but he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of his curiosity after having embarrassed him like that, so he kept his face buried in his knees.</p>
<p>A few moments later, he felt a weight to his side and something nudge his shoulder. When he peaked, he saw Tsukishima sitting next to him, holding a cake he had seen the other place in the fridge earlier. Tsukishima offered a fork to Hinata and he was met with a face of confusion.</p>
<p>Another sigh. <em>That must be Tsukishima’s favorite thing to do</em>, Hinata thought.</p>
<p>“My brother bought me a cake as a congratulations for making it through my first month of college classes,” He explained. “It’s only a few days away but I don’t wanna wait anymore and I can’t eat this <em>entire</em> cake by myself, now can I?”</p>
<p>“I mean, you could.” Hinata had eaten plenty of cakes by himself before, ones definitely bigger than this one.</p>
<p>Tsukishima glared at him. “Do you want the cake or not.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes! Sorry…” Hinata took the fork he was offered and cut off a small piece of the cake. Tsukishima seemed to be waiting for him to take the first bite and when he did, my <em>god</em> it was delicious.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh my god</em>,” he moaned, making the taller blush but he didn’t see as he indulged himself in another piece. “What <em>is</em> this, it’s so good!”</p>
<p>“You’ve never had strawberry sponge cake before?”</p>
<p>Hinata shook his head. “I love sweets, but I usually stay away from cake because it’s always so dry that it’s disgusting, but this is <em>so good</em>. I think this is the best dessert I’ve ever had.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima smiled at the other. Maybe college wouldn’t be so bad. “I think so too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love tsukkihina and roommate aus and sponge cake that is all. im gonna try to write a long fic eventually but my writing stamina is zzzzz rn and i dont have a long fic idea yet so enjoy some short sweet one shots until then thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>
  <a href="%E2%80%9Dtwitter.com/fireflysunlight%E2%80%9D"> follow me on twitter!! </a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>